In general, all putters for golf are of the blade or mallet type, of which there are approximately 400 different types. Shafts of putters are normally made of aluminum, steel or hickory. Inclination of shafts may be 55.degree., 65.degree., 72.degree. or 82.degree. while loft varies from 21/2.degree. to 8.degree.. A shaft or its extension may or may not pass through a sweet spot and may be a variety of designs such as a gooseneck style. A heavy core is always utilized in connection with any type of shaft or neck design.